


Our Vows.

by WORLDLWT



Series: I Do. [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Boys In Love, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Growing Old Together, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Original Character Death(s), Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part three of the I Do. series!</p><p>From the start of their new life together al the way to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Vows.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this won't make you cry like the other chapters.
> 
> A lot of time is skipped throughout not only this chapter but the others. If you have any questions on characters, setting, what happened to some people. whether it be charlie or alice to lousy and harry please ask me i will answer them all! If you want to know what happened in the time i skipped PLEASE ASK ME i cannot stress this enough I have their backstories in my head. 
> 
> IT CHANGES TO LOUIS POV IN THE MIDDLE
> 
> the ending is happy keep that in mind it doesn't look happy or seem happy at all but it is I want you to try and see the light in it. I want you to try and see the beauty in the way it ends. It is sad but Its life and it happened beautifully 
> 
> twitter  
> @WORLDLWT

**Harrys POV**

_February 1st 2025_

It has been 5 years, 5 whole years since that Christmas. The Christmas were Louis finally found me. I wasn't hiding, I was running, running from my fears. _  
_

Charlie called me the morning after. Finding my ring abandoned on the table, Louis and I gone, miles away. I explained everything to him, why I ran away from Louis and why I ran away from him. At the end of the day the reason were all the same, Louis was the love of my life.

My birthday is today. Louis promised that we were going to do something I would  _never_ forget. I excitedly dressed, black jeans and a button up silk shirt. Buttoned only half way, my signature style. He wore a plain white button up, a black sleek blazer over it. His hands linked with mine. The necklace around his neck, fingers playing with my ring. 

We left the apartment, hand linked with mine, sweaty palms no longer a concern. Louis' other hand sat in his pocket, fidgeting a little as we walk. My hand swung lightly at my side alongside the soft breeze. 

We walked, a silence, both warm and comfortable draping itself around us like a safety blanket.   

The feeling of his soft, petite fingers slotted under mine sent buzzing feelings of delight through my whole body. This is what I was waiting for. I didn't find it in Charlie. Someone who could set fire to your skin without taking off your clothes. A fire that burned so passionately it reached every corner of your twisted and empty soul.

We approached an all too familiar river bank. A bridge was sat in the middle. I remember 18 year old Louis and I, skipping rocks to burn off steam. We used to wad knee deep, rolling our pants up till they almost cut off our circulation. I remember searching for the rocks, some had our initials carved into them, some were new and shiny ready to be marked and then tossed back into the water for another sunny sunday afternoon.

Louis smiled at me a pile of rocks at his feet. They were sleek and shiny, not marked yet. I smirked at him. Picking one up. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife, raising his eyebrows at me slightly.

"For old times sake?"

I smiled bringing the rock closer to him, he placed it on the railing of the bridge. He angled the knife. dragging it back and forth quickly carving words. I remember watching him more than actually carving the rocks myself. It was Louis' idea, wanting to see how many times we could pick up our own rocks. The stream barely moved. We could probably still find rocks now.

Louis had a look of determination on his face, carving quickly as if he was on a mission. It brought me back, to freshman year, finding this place one sunday afternoon to the day before we left for college our routine solid. He held the rock up showing me.

_Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles_

_February 1st 2025_

I smiled blissfully as he picked up another rock attempting to skip it. It sunk as it hit the surface, breaking the surface tension. I chuckled, the sun beaming against my face, warm and pleasant. I wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my Sundays next to this man. This beautifully chaotic, wonderfully talented man.

He rolled his eyes at the sound of my laughter but an everlasting look of absolute fond etched itself over every inch of his beautiful face. His eyes, blue and squinted, a look you saw in the movies, a wonderfully charming look of love.

I grabbed the rock he carved, tracing our names lightly, a peaceful smile on my lips. I moved behind Louis, wrapping my arms around him, rock in hand. I had him place his fingers over mine, like when he tried to teach me piano. I leaned in two bodied becoming one.

"Its all in the wrist love."

He blushed as we together flicked the stone out watching it skip over the water several times before a pleasant plop was heard. Our names floating to the bottom of the river. Along side our other memories, years of carving and searching, laughter and smiles sitting at the bottom of the river, our hearts and our minds.

My arms sat lightly around Louis. I kissed the side of his head, a lingering, adoring kiss. He blushed, even after all this time, I could still make him blush. That amazed me. A simple kiss to the temple made him blush. Ive watched couples kiss with less emotion in airports, bored eyes and dry lips, pecking without meaning. 

We skipped a few more, grabbing from what seemed like an endless pile. Louis kissed my forehead, spinning in my arms and praising me after every skip, kissing me sweetly after each one.

"Good job babe."

or

"Nice on love"

Phrases dripping, slowly out of his mouth between kisses. I let go of Louis for a moment, leaning down to get another rock. My fingers found nothing but a slip of paper with my name on it in Louis' undeniably scribbly handwriting. 

_"Follow me."_

I looked up quickly, Louis starring at me. When we made eye contact he smiled and turned around, spinning lightly on one foot and walked into the forest. A forest we had picnic after picnic in. Louis made out with a girl in there once. I shook off the thought and my mind clouded with what he could possibly have in there. 

I followed behind him, losing him twice but finding him finally in an open field. It was a little darker now, fairy lights wrapped easily around the trees, twinkling like Louis' eyes. My mouth gapped open for a moment, looking around, approaching him slowly. He smiled lightly, hands behind his back.

"I thought I almost lost you back there!"

He chuckled a hint of nervousness clouding his voice. It rose slightly. I looked around the sun setting between the trees, an orange and pink mixture in the sky. Birds chirping slightly around us, the occasional squirrel climbing up a tree. The weather was slightly chilly, our noses, pink and red our cheeks flushed from the ever going breeze.

When I looked back at Louis, now in front of him he was smiling. Nerves and now anticipation eating me and him alive. My heart, beating faster then it ever has before. He rubbed his palms on his jeans and took my hands in his. It felt like a dream, a dream id wake up from if even one thing was out of place. Looking around I doubt anything bad could happening in such a beautiful place. 

"Harry."

He smiled again, slightly flustered his cheeks a deeper shade of red now. A new found excitement in his voice.

"Since 8th grade, the moment we bumped into each other I should've known this day would come."

I feeling of realization rose in my stomach. Was he really about to do this, this was it. The moment I've waited my whole life for, a moment I used to only dream bout unfolding in front of my very eyes. My eyes watered slightly and he has only just said my name.

"You have become not only my best friend, but my soulmate. The look I saw in your eyes at my wedding should've shook me awake, a slap in the face by reality. I was blinded all those years ago, an idea of a perfect family in my head. The white wedding, a groom and a bride. I've never been very traditional though."

He chuckled lightly, I smiled back at him. Louis had weird phases, preppy, punk, anime and everything in between. He never truly found himself in high school.

"I lost you 10 years ago. A painful five years pasted. A tortuous experience of silence. I felt your absence in every fiber of my body. My only sober day was sunday. I wanted to keep our tradition going. I came here every sunday, carved, threw and researched for rocks. Little kids playing with sailboats laughed at the weird man, fully clothed picking old rocks out of the water."

His hand left mine, gesturing to the floor behind him, lines of rocks some old some new made a circle around us, I didn't even notice them before, the shiny lights and Louis blinding me from my surroundings. I looked down and read through them.

_H & L_

_-2009_

_LouisandHarry_

_-2010_

_Harry loves Louis_

_-2012_

_I miss him - LT_

_-2015_

_Come home Harry_

_-2017_

_Ill find you_

_-2020_

_Forever in love_

_H & L _

_-2024_

**_Marry me Harry?_ **

**_-LT February 1st 2025._ **

I turned back quickly, Louis now down on one knee. A velvet box sat in his hand unopened. He looked up at me nervously. I gasped, my hands over my heart, smile wide, eyes shining. Louis eyes held so many emotions, they held our future, his hopes and dreams for us swimming around the blue.

He smiled taking one last breath before popping open the box. A dazzling silver ring, shining, new and bold twinkling under the light of the setting sun. My heart was beating heavily, pounding in my chest.

"I lost you once. Now I plan on finding you for the rest of my life if you'll let me."

My head felt like it was taking flight, my heart the engine, beating full speed getting ready for take off.

"Harry Edward Styles. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me Harry?"

I nodded at a loss for the proper words. My hand now on my face covering my mouth, tears streaming down, leaving wet tracks on my cheeks. I wiped them away displaying a smile of pure joy as louis looked back at me smiling just the same, motions mirroring mine. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Louis, oh Louis I would marry you in any lifetime or universe. For however long we have left here on earth and beyond that even. It would be my absolute honor to marry you."

Louis stood up quickly taking my hand back in his, sliding the ring on my finger next to my 21st birthday ring. He looked younger in that moment. His happiness taking years off of his now aging face, He pulled my head down to his, plump lips meeting thin ones, wrapped in love and the idea of eternal happiness. A mashup of beauty and waiting.

My hands wrapped around him to hold the back of his neck, lightly pulling him closer, against my body completely. He pushed deeper, tongue diving into my mouth, exploring every inch like it was the first time. I let him take control, already weak in the knees from his proposal. A throaty and overdue moan slipped through my lips into his mouth. He hummed back lightly, pleasure surging through both of us, desperately trying to be closer. 

He pulled back slightly, enough for him to talk. 

"Lets go home." 

_September 28th 2025_

I looked in my mirror, adjusting my tie, happiness working its way around my body, my room and the whole building. The difference between what I was feeling 10 yard ago and what Im feeling at this moment in time, astonishing. I sat in the same position, tie being pulled up slowly around my neck. This time was different. This was my wedding. The happiest day of my life, far from the worst.

That day almost blurred in my memory, new memories, good memories taking its place. I turned to pace around my room. The usual brides suit. I paced happily looking around trying mainly to remember as many details as possible.

The cream color of the walls, the furniture, soft and warm. The mirror, clean and sleek holding my happy reflection. A picture perfect moment. My mother walked in smiling brightly, from ear to ear she was grinning. Her arms wrapping themselves around my torso. Hugging me tightly, crushing my bones.

"I told you. I told you all those years ago that you would have a happy ending."

I smiled, hugging her back as equally tightly. I was smiling too much for my own good, the perfect beginning to the rest of my life. I felt like I've been smiling for five years straight. My cheeks hurt, stretched widely. My mom came over yesterday, Louis stayed with his mom as well. I showed her the video Louis got of his proposal. His friend hid in the woods and caught the whole thing. _  
_

I watched it three time last night and once this morning. We looked so extremely happy. A look I hope to see for the rest of my life. Not only in mine, but his. My mother snapped me out of my trance when she pinched my cheeks.

"You have a visitor love."

She gestured towards the door. My eyes followed her finger, Charlie. He sat propped against the door way his new fiancé, Salvatore, an Italian model he meet through his modeling for Calvin Klein. They met at a fashion show in Japan. He stood smiling behind him. A look of pure happiness on both of their faces.

"Charlie? You came."

We shook hands. Alice was here as well. She married a man named Scott and they had two beautiful daughters. I moved to Salvatore, shaking his hands as well as Charlie spoke.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides, I want to officially meet the man that makes you truly happy."

I simply nodded, it wasn't awkward he wasn't angry. He was truly happy for me.

"When Louis showed up at our front door on that Christmas morning I saw that look in your eyes. When his voice came through the intercom, I saw it. I saw a spark in your eyes, you never had that for me. Over something as simple as hearing his voice. In that moment I knew I was done there. I wasn't expecting you when I came home and I was right."

I sighed smiling awkwardly, the past still stung. It stung deep in wounds, wounds naked to the human eye, wounds deep in my soul. 

"Thank you for understanding."

Charles just nodded, rocking on his heels, getting ready to leave the doorway. Salvatore was smiling at him. The familiar gleam of love and affection danced in his eyes. I saw Louis and I in them.

"By the way, Louis wants to talk to you through the door."

I looked on confused but followed silently to my door. He made me stand with my back to the door, replacing his body with mine. He shot me a thumbs up and walked away leaving me alone.

"Harry?"

"Lou?"

I heard him take a deep breath, fingers bouncing on the wood. An unfamiliar rhythm, his nerves producing the sound. 

"How are you doing love?"

I smiled his nerves seeping through every word hitting the floor lightly, bouncing around our feet. Emotions arising in both of us his already spilling, mine on the tip about to roll over.

"Im very happy right now."

He let out a breath chuckling, I could almost see the blissful smile spreading across his face.

"Are you wearing the ring."

I looked down at my own hand, pressed flat against the door hopefully somewhere near Louis'. The ring was blue, resembling Louis' birth stone. A ring that never left my sight or finger. It would soon be bonded with a new ring.

"Always. Are you wearing the necklace?"

A silence fell for a moment. I could hear him playing with it. My gift to him years ago, a memory from that day, his last piece of me for a while.

"Yes. This time I don't have to stick it in my suit pocket."

We both laughed, nerves calming just from the soothing sounds of the others voice. 

"Touch my hand."

Louis' shaking hand appeared from behind the door, reaching, searching for mine. I held it in mine. Fingers playing with fingers, skin and my ring. Louis gripped me tightly. A reassuring squeeze. 

"We have to go soon. I want to remind you that I love you. I love you so much."

I smiled even as his hand slipped from mine, reminding me of the feeling of his fingers leaving mine moments before I walked down the aisle as his best man.

"I love you so much Louis." 

I heard him breathing, possibly turning behind me. 

"See you soon darling."

I heard his footsteps, clicks heading back to his room, in moments he would be walking down the aisle for the second time in his life. I smiled my mother following back inside. Happily explaining that she got pictures of our little moment. I smiled another moment locked away, defined on paper, tape or CD. Something we would probably show our kids if we ever have them.

My mother held my hands for the last time as her unwedded son. 

"Louis is already lined up. Are you ready?"

I nodded, determination and love clouding my thoughts, making me dizzy with pleasure. 

"Ive never wanted to do something more in my life."

Moments pasted my mother whispering reassurance. She was giving me away. My father and her worked it out that way. I didn't mind, I just wanted to get this show on the road. 

My mother and I were interrupted mid thought by a smiling women.

"Mr.Styles. Its time."

I jumped slightly rushing towards the door, my mother giggling following behind me. We walked to a door leading outside. Everything was set up outside, Louis refused to let me see what it looked like. He had security keep me inside all day.

I stood, arms linked with my mother. A soft tune played. It was my cue. 

The double doors opened. Everyone was standing smiling at my mother and I. The scene was beautiful, a giant tree stood behind louis. It wrapped in lights, a bigger, grander version of his proposal spot. I took a shaky breath tears forming. The feeling of taking my first step into the rest of my life.

My mothers reassuring touch, the smiling faces and the background disappeared. The only thing I saw was Louis. My beautiful soon to be husband. His hands were on his face, tears streaming. His beautiful eyes blue and wide, shining from his tears and twinkling in the light from the trees.

I smiled at him a spurt of breath leaving my body. My whole world was standing there, steps away smiling back at me. All the hurt and the pain in the past, gone. I felt unbreakable, loved, whole. Louis crawled into the cracks in my heart and stretched himself to fill every empty, dark space. Different angles and sizes. He bent over backwards for me. I loved him and you could see it in our eyes. A never-ending love.

I felt the love grow with every step until I was facing him. The love of my life my longest and truest friend. My soulmate my happily ever after all the good in the world compacted into one person, a small beautiful, lovable, amazing person.

My mother let go, a feeling of freedom washing over me. Baby steps quickly turning into big ones as Louis was kissed on both cheeks by my mother before taking my hands in him. The officiant started.

She rambled on and on about love the definition, the meaning. I didn't need to hear any of that. I didn't need to because it was standing in front of me looking equally as lost in my eyes as I was in his. She handed Louis the microphone to start his vows.

Louis smiled clearing his throat hands still holding mine as the officiant held the microphone by his mouth with a smile, not wanting to break the bond our hands were making.

"Harry Edward Styles. My prince charming, everything that is beautiful in the world. You opened my eyes, made me a better person and showed me that love isn't the image in your head, or the idea the world constructs for you. Its a burning feeling, a beautiful chaos in which you wouldn't mind drowning in. You promised me years ago that you would never leave my side. I want to promise you that now. I want to promise you my eternal friendship, my eternal ear for listening and my eternal heart and soul that have nothing but love for you."

He took a quick breath, smiling at me his vows bringing tears to my eyes. Happy tears, no longer sad, not angry, not confused. Utter and complete happiness caused by the words of another. Everyone smiled at us as the microphone was moved to me.

"Louis, since day one. That one day all those years ago when I first met you. I thought you were beautiful. Looking at you now I realize I was wrong. With each passing day you become more beautiful. The angels that created you took their time and they still are. Ive never met someone who's voice could calm my darkest demons, who's hair spelt intoxicating. Someone who's simple hand in mine burned holes of passion through my skin, into my blood stream straight to my heart and soul. Someone who controlled my whole body with a simple touch. I want to promise you that I will love you until my dying day, beyond that and in any alternate universe we could possibly think of. 

The microphone was pulled away. Louis was blushing, a deep shade of red covering his cheek. His smile stretching wide. 

_"Do you, Harry, take thee, Louis, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"_

The words to come next killed me when they came from Alice's mouth. I remember their beaming faces as they said those two words that ripped my whole soul apart.

_**"I do."** _

  
_"And do you, Louis, take thee, Harry, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"_

Without any hesitation he smiled breathlessly looking back at me, the moment where the past ends and our future begins. 

**_"I do."_ **

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom."_

I smiled, Louis pulling me in quickly, hands around my neck, mine around his waist, pulling him closer to me then I think was appropriate. When we pulled back everyone was cheering. We were now Mr and Mr.Tomlinson.

The realization hit me as Louis and I walked back down the aisle hand in hand, matching rings and smiles. He pulled me in his room quickly while the guest made their way to the reception. 

"Hello Mr.Tomlinson."

I smiled widely my fingers running through his eyes, kissing his temple, his nose, his lips. I kissed every part of my husbands face. My husband not anyone else's. Mine all mine. I repeated that word every time I kissed him. He was a blushing, giggly mess in my arms as we swayed lightly, wanting nothing more then to be in this beautiful moment forever.

A knock came from our door. Louis opened it. The same girl from before looked inside, happily smiling.

"Mr and Mr.Tomlinson, you're guest are waiting for you."

He took my hand rings against skin, happiness the only emotions besides love. 

****************

**Louis POV**

Three years later we we watched hand in hand while our children were born. One half of Harry, one half of I. Our son born five minutes before our daughter.

Wesley, our son grew up into a spitting image of his father, little curls and green emerald eyes, shining brightly. Our daughter, Ella, a blue eyed, bubbly baby. Her eyes and straight hair mimicked mine. It stood up at odd angles when she woke up from naps.

Harry brought them matching sweaters on their fourth birthdays. Smaller versions of his lavender sweater. I cooed as they danced round the house with sweater paws and smiles. Hitting each other with the sleeves. Harry would roll them up so they would stop hitting each other but he knew the moment he turned around they would be back at it. 

I took them out into the backyard, adidas outfits and cleats laced to their feet, small sized soccer balls given to them the minute they could walk. I would teach them how to kick the ball. Little legs flying, Harry sat sipping a water bottle smiling at me as usual a look of fond on his face as Wesley and Ella kicked the ball around, incorrectly, but cute just the same. 

Ella really became obsessed with princesses and glitter around age 7. We removed the carpet in their rooms because of the mass amounts of face glitter she dropped everywhere. Harry would sit in her room, Wesley in his lap, I sat happily on her bed watching the scene. She would brush her little blush across Harry and Wesley's cheeks. Everyone giggling. 

When she would brush their hair, both winced at the curls being tugged. Harry wouldn't stop her at all he simply said.

"Not so hard love, do it like daddy taught you okay baby?"

She would nod, smile never leaving her face as she continued on, much lighter now. Harry smiled at me winking. Glitter covering his eyelids, his lips messy with lipstick, I would still kiss him, even with messy 7 year old makeup all over his face. He was effortlessly beautiful and this gave him a level of cuteness that no one could handle.

Wesley and Ella fought over which princess was better, which race car they wanted to play with, who got the bigger cookie after dinner. Harry and I would smile alongside each other their small voices sounding older as they debated. 

When they were 10 we took them to Disney and then again when they tuned 15. Wesley and I riding all the coasters together, father and son front car every time. Ella preferred the scenery rides. She waited patiently with Harry until we returned. Begging me to bring her to the Peter Pan ride again and again. 

We went on it probably well over 10 times. We sat as a family, sleepy kids eating ice-cream out of cups as the fireworks went off. When they were 15 they upgraded to cones. I was sure we could now trust them to not fall asleep at 10:30pm with ice-cream still in hand. We bought a t-shirt for Wesley both years. Kitchen decorations for Harry, Ella wanted a doll the first year and then she said she was too cool for toys so at 15 she got a sweatshirt. 

Gender norms didn't exists in our house, Wesley had flowers drawn on the floor of his room until he was 14, his father shining through him greatly. Wesley also got Harrys lankiness, sports not being his strong suit but he drew and he drew incredibly well. Our daughters cleats tracking mud into the house. Harry, Wesley and I sat at every game, sometimes sweating in shorts and t-shirts and sometimes all wrapped up in a blanket.

When they graduated high school I cried and then again when they graduated college. I remembered reading stories to them. The story about how the two princes met, it was their favorite. Harry and I would play dress up with them, Princess dresses, dragon suits and all the foam swords the store had sat in their dress up closet. They used to act out the same scene from sleeping beauty when the prince finally saves the princess. Harry or I usually played the dragon.

They would soon get tired and fall asleep in our laps, smiles wide, costumes still on. Harry would take one and I would take the other. We would wake them up to change quietly and then tuck them into bed. kissing them on the cheek and then going to the others room to do the same.

They smiled at me now from the stage, receiving their diplomas. We went to dinner that night, a big celebration with the whole family.

Ella was the first one to move out, her and her boyfriend engaged to be married that January. Harry and I both approved he was a gentle boy and very respectful. I walked her down the aisle not long after that day. I cried in Harrys arms the whole time.

Wesley moving out shortly after, planning to propose to his girlfriend of 7 years soon. The day their wedding came Harry and I cried again. We cried a lot now that they were grown. They traveled the world, fell in love and fulfilled what they wanted to do and we aided them, helped them in anyway they could.

Thats what being a parent is all about.

***************

"Till death do us part."

He laughed, coughing slightly, a wondrous twinkle still left in his emerald eyes. Eyes now framed by wrinkles, laugh lines deep and hard. He clasped his big hands over mine, the white walls taunting me, almost laughing in my face. My ring sat on his finger, a ring he hasn't removed for over 60 years still shining.

"I guess this is the do us part?"

I pulled his hands closer, my heart beating, full speed under his touch. It brought back memories, from New York. We were in the same position, the feelings similar. In a penthouse that was neither his nor mine. A passing scene in our lives. His fingers found the necklace, dangling around my neck. He twirled it around in his fingers.

"Remember me?"

I nodded, tears flowing fast and silently, an unstoppable stream. He looked me in the eyes my lips met his one last, final time. A pure mixture of him and my tears. 

"Always my love."

He smiled a soft, I love you Louis Tomlinson, escaping his lips. His eyes locked with mine. They looked deeply into mine. I took them in analyzing them. Every change and stripe of color becoming so much more enhanced in this moment. Perfect green, big, round and shiny. Glossing over every once in a while. We both knew what was to happen next.

_For the second time in my life. I watched the light leave his eyes._

A light that made me realize there was still some good in the world. Gone, right before my eyes. Every light burns out. Im glad Harrys's burned out with a smile playing on his lips. Even in death he was the most beautiful person. I was his final goodbye. My eyes the last thing he saw before he went. Our children right behind me, crying as well.

The once constant, reassuring sound of Harrys heart monitor flatlined. A ringing was the only thing that was heard. A silence fell, not sad, not angry just silence. I sighed giving each of his cold hands one last squeeze before placing them, with shaky hands of my own onto his stomach. I moved his hair back and kissed his forehead then his lips.

I looked down at his lifeless frame. I hoped that at this moment he was getting a final look at all our memories together, the good, the bad, the birth of our children, one him the other I.

Nurses stood in the doorway giving us a moment, sad lingering eyes. I turned to look at my children. One green eyed, one blue, tears falling from both. They helped me up hugging me tightly. My chest was tight, trying to be strong but failing, my lip quivered. No mater how much preparation you are never prepared for this moment. No amount of time could've prepared for the day I lost him for real. 

We went to go leave but I stopped in the doorway, my children going on without me holding each other. My heart ached too much. I took a breath steading myself and turned to take one last look. Nurses unhooking machines. Hair to his shoulder, white as snow. Lips parted peacefully as if he was just taking an afternoon nap. I couldn't help the memories that flew back at me. 

On our wedding day he said that the angels took their time with me. I hope they take him now, make him rest in true peace. I smiled at him one last time. An odd reaction because as I smiled I felt nauseous and the tears clouded my eyes.

"Goodnight my angel, sweet dreams."

 

 


End file.
